Grapes: a SpyroxCynder lemon
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: Cynder is having heated thoughts on Spyro. Spyro has a chest of goodies. It's that time of year. Spyro decides to 'help' Cynder with her little 'problem'. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn... I May or May not make a continuation, extended version of this fic but if I do, it will be a separate story.


Spyro and Cynder had been spending a lot of time together lately, so much so that every night, she simply couldn't get him out of her head. Due to this problem, she had recently started having very…interesting…fantasies to say the least.

"Oh Spyro, I've loved you ever since you saved me….but why can't you love me back?" she asked herself one night. She absentmindedly be an to rub her slit and jumped as she realized what she was doing. "Ohh, yeah, touch me right there Spyro!" she wispered as she pleasured herself.

The next morning she realized that was the start of her and the other females' cycle of heat. "Oh man, this is only going to bother me more and more, I need to tell him how I feel about him!" said Cynder. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "One second!" She called as she wiped her slit on a towel to try and hide the smell coming from it.

"Hey Cynder, want to go and play a trick on Sparx?" Asked Spyro when she opened the door. "Umm-uh. N-n-not now. Im k-kind of b-b-b-buisy" she said 'trying to keep you off my mind' she added in her head. "You feeling alright Cyn? Your stuttering pretty hard right now" said Spyro. "O-of course! I've never felt better!" She lied 'I could really use your tool in me, that would make me feel even better!' She added in her mind again.

"Cynder…your in heat aren't you?" Asked Spyro bluntly. "Is it really that obvious?" Asked Cynder with a defeated sigh. "Well there's multiple reasons. Most obvious is that puddle of clear liquid your leaving behind while you keep grinding yourself on the floor" said Spyro.

'How could I have been so stupid!?' thought Cynder.

"So do you need help with your little problem there Cyn?" Asked Spyro. "Um, sure" admitted Cynder as she opened her door for Him to enter. "One second Cynder, I need to get some stuff first" said Spyro before he ran off toward his room.

A few minutes later and he came back with a chest on his back. "What's in the chest Spyro?" Asked Cynder. "Just some essentials. Do you like grapes? Asked Spyro. "Yeah, why?" Asked Cynder. "You'll see" said Spyro as he walked into her room and used his tail to close and lock her door. Then, he put the chest next to her bed and motioned for her to get in bed with him.

As soon as they were both In the bed, Spyro opened the chest and pulled out a large bunch of fat, round, juicy grapes and rolled her onto her back. "What are you doing Spyro?" Asked Cynder as he pulled one off the bunch and spread her sex open. "I have an idea" said Spyro as he slid the grapes into her hole. She gasped as the cold fruit slid deep into her and then popped popped, filling her pussy with it's cool juice. "Oh god this feels amazing!" she laughed.

"Oh that's only the beginning" said said Spyro. "What do you meEEEEEEN!?" squealed Cynder as he took a spoon and scooped the squishy grape jelly out of her hole using his tong and ate it. "Aww, I wanted that!" Said Cynder. "Don't worry, there's plenty more" said Spyro as he repeated the process this time feeding it to Cynder.

She smiled as the sweetness of the grape jelly mixed with her own juices flooded her mouth. Soon they were out of grapes. Spyro then reached into the chest again and this time got out a small bottle before giving it to Cynder.

"What's in here?" Asked Cynder. "A special potion that will keep you from laying eggs and making us have kids before we are good and ready" said Spyro. "Oh, I really don't feel like having kids to take care of either. Thanks" said Cynder as she drank the contents.

"Ready? I don't want to do it of you aren't" said Spyro. "Oh course, I've been saving myself and I want my first time to be with you" said Cynder. Spyro nodded and slowly entered her. Soon, he felt something stopping him that made Cynder wince when he pressed into it. "Are you absolutely sure you want me to take that from you Cyn?" Asked Spyro. She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. Spyro quickly punctured her barrier making her scream and bite his neck. Luckily he was thick scaled.

After waiting for a minute ortwo, he slowly began to thrust into and out of her hole making her sobs turn into moans of pleasure. "Oh yeah, it feels so good!" She moaned. He gradually sped up making her meet his thrusts. "Cynder you are so tight!" Grunted Spyro as her walls tightly held his tool not wanting it to leave their confines.

"The heat from her sex made him speed up until he was mercilessly pummeling her prize. "Spyro,I a m gonna Cum!" Cried Cynder. "Me too!" Shouted Spyro. "After a few more hard, wet 'shliques' the two came together, their love juices mixing happily together inside of Cynder's hole before Spyro slowly pulled out and fell on his back beside Cynder.

"That was amazing Cynder!" Panted Spyro. "Yeah, I'm so glad my first time was with you" panted Cynder. The two then kissed before falling asleep together. "I've got to go find some brain bleach!" Said Sparx from outside the room before flying off to do just that.


End file.
